chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Endive
Ms. Endive is a master chef and the main antagonist of the series. Panini is her apprentice. Relationship Mung Daal Mung serves as Endive' s rival. She always bests him in everything, and they despise each other. The two chefs are constantly arguing and never get along. Shnitzel Shnitzel used to think she was disgusting and hard to look at. However, toward the end of the series, he learned to love her and they eventually married. Panini Panini is Endive's apprentice. Endive hates it when she mentions Chowder and teaches her to strive for perfection. Endive also believes that Panini will be a master chef. Margarine Margarine is Endive' s loyal assistant/Janitor. Appearance Endive's character stayed constant throughout the initial development. The long nose, which changed from a rectangular shape to a triangle shape for the final version, represents how Endive looks down upon others. She is described as being much larger than other characters, and it is a running gag in the series that Mung and his friends mock Endive's size, as when Chowder ascends her back using mountaineering gear or both Chowder and Mung take a ride on her massive behind; the universe itself seems to agree with Mung, the very ground shaking under the weight of Endive's footsteps. Her hair is fairly short, is a sickly shade of green, and flips upward at the ends. Her everyday attire is a long-sleeved red dress with a small floral pattern. Her swimwear is normally a leopard-print bikini. Trivia * Endive may have fostered feelings for Mung Daal despite her outward behavior. ** In "The Apprentice Games," she points out to Mung that they're alone together, whereupon he backs away and calls for help. ** In "The Prank," she twice nearly confesses her love for Mung, but every time is interrupted before she finishes her sentence. * She has had many boyfriends who jumped off of a dead end because of her possessive personality. * Her cooking style is far gentle than Mung as her dishes are quite normal and not as monstrous as Mung's. * So far, she is better than Mung in making Shmingerbread House. * She doesn't take a no for an answer, and subdues the people who say it. * She treats Panini like a teacher would. She even said it herself that she makes her sick and forces Panini to use her claws to break up Chowder, Mung, Gorganzola, and Stilton's father/son moment. * Her size tends to increase when she is angry or acting sinister. * She is wasteful and selfish when it comes to letting people use her stuff. For instance, on one extremely hot day, though she only dipped her toe into her pool and immediately came back out, she still wouldn't let Mung swim at all. * It is possible that Mung is older than Endive, considering that on some occasions she calls him "old man." This may be true, because while Mung has white hair, Endive's hair still hasn't lost its color. *Many fans think Mung is Endive's ex-fiancé, because in "Chowder's Girlfriend," it's revealed that Endive's fiancé never showed up on the day of their wedding, thus breaking her heart and causing her trademark intense misandry. However, C.H. Greenblatt at Wondercon 2008 confirmed that Mung's NOT the jerk who ditched Endive on their wedding day. * In the episode "Panini for President," it's shown that she enjoys being covered in mud. * In "Shnitzel Quits" throughout the episode she's shown to have a crush on Shnitzel, just as Panini has a crush on Chowder. * The episodes "The Heist" and "The Prank" have inspired a confusing question: whom does Endive love? Shnitzel or Mung? * She likes to eat her toe-jam with a fork, which is collectively frowned upon, as was revealed in "Endive's Dirty Secret." * Endive might have lifted Lead Farfel, as seen in "Shnitzel And The Lead Farfel," because if one looks closely, the letters "Endi" (possibly for "Endive") can be seen on one of the lines. * Endive married Shnitzel in "Chowder Grows Up." * She's named "Endive" after a type of lettuce which has pointed leaves. * In Japanese, Endive and Gorgonzola are both voiced by Hikari Yono. Hikari Yono was also the voice of Pud'n' and Irwin on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, a fellow Cartoon Network program. Category:Characters Category:Chef Category:Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Characters Category:Hybrid Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Main characters